This invention relates to an air cleaner of an internal combustion engine including an air inlet conduit provided with a diaphragm type vacuum motor for controlling heated air supply.
In an air cleaner of an internal combustion engine of the type described, it has hitherto been customary to use a keep plate of a separate entity for assembling a vacuum motor so that the vacuum motor is inserted between the air inlet conduit and the keep plate and the air inlet conduit is secured to the keep plate by a bolt-and-nut arrangement. This constructional form of the prior art has had the disadvantages that the parts required, such as keep plate, bolt, nut, etc., are large in number, so that production cost is increased and the assembling is a time consuming operation.